Bellatrix Lestrange
by Arshy Moonlight
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange; Ángel Caido. Tengo la esperanza de que lo leas n.n


_**

Bellatrix Lestrange

**  
  
  
  
  
_**Yo sé cuál el objeto  
de tus suspiros es.  
Yo conozco la causa de tu dulce  
secreta languidez.  
¿Te ríes...? Algún día  
sabrás, niña, por qué:  
Tú lo sabes apenas  
y yo lo sé.  
  
  
**_Lo se, no me lo repitas, no pronuncies más veces esas acusaciones que me queman por dentro, que me atormentan, que me impiden vivir... Cometí errores, ¡¿y quién no?! Cometí más que otros, ¿quién es perfecto? Solo era una niña estúpida que experimentaba con la vida... No me digas que he matado, ¡yo misma lo se y me arrepiento!  
  
  
_Cuantos muchos años has pasado propagando el mal, matando, destrozando, creyendo ser libre... Ahora te arrepientes, aseguras no estar orgullosa de lo que has hecho, dices que te arrepientes... Pero has hecho demasiado mal para ser perdonada. No, tu no tienes perdón. Mataste a muchos, demasiados... Mataste a mi padrino, destrozaste mi vida, destrozaste la de Neville, destrozaste muchas más. No puedes hacer nada para reparar el mal que has hecho; de nada sirven ya tus palabras de arrepentimiento o tus suplicas de perdón. De nada sirve que llores, ni de consuelo sirve que estés muriendo interna y lentamente... Alma vacía, debiste pensar en que algo como la vida no se puede quitar... No puedes darla, no puedes devolverla, no debes arrebatarla... Quisiste jugar a Dioses y te percataste de que no eres más que una vulgar mortal. Ahora te arrepientes... Dime, ¿no es a nosotros a quién toca respirar?  
  
  
**

Yo sé cuando tu sueñas,  
y lo que en sueños ves;  
como en un libro puedo lo que callas  
en tu frente leer.  
¿Te ríes...? Algún día  
sabrás, niña, por qué:  
Tú lo sabes apenas  
y yo lo sé.  


**  
_  
Siento que soy frágil, siento que no puedo, siento que a pesar de haber estado siempre en grupo nadie me quiere... ¿Quién? ¿Quién me arrancará este dolor? No puedo dormir, no dejo de soñar, no puedo respirar, no puedo ni mirar a este mundo y aguantar... ¡Oh, cuánto mal en él! Y solo con pensar que yo he colaborado en eso siento esa impotencia de no poder volver, de no poder volver y arreglar esas muertes innecesarias, de detener ese odio, de congelar el mundo para que como el caminante perdido tomara su tiempo y se orientara... Sé que tengo doble culpa y no merezco ni medio perdón... No solo no ayudé, sino que colaboré a llegar a esto... Yo misma he escrito mi camino, yo misma me he llevado a esto... Más tengo la esperanza de que un alma buena me encuentre y me perdone... Tengo fe en que el mundo no es peor que yo.  
  
  
_Criatura arrepentida... Debes aprender, aprender de una vez por todas que el mundo no para de dar vueltas y más vueltas... Si te colocas en la cima te encontrarás por debajo de todo cuando todo cambie... Preguntas por qué no has sabido encontrar el camino, preguntas porqué nadie te orientó... Lo hicieron, seguro que lo hicieron, pero te negarías tu a oír esos consejos que tanto en contra de tu voluntad estaban, te negarías tu a seguir por esas cuestas llenas de piedras... Elegiste la bajada, y como todas las bajadas, en el infierno termina... Nunca es tarde, puedes desviarte, retomar una de las peores rutas, directa de abajo a arriba pasando por los peores senderos... ¿Perdón? No, en la vida están prohibidos los ascensores... No obtendrás nada que no hayas trabajado... La luna su cara oculta te ha mostrado al fin.**  
  
  


Yo sé por qué sonríes  
y lloras a la vez.  
Yo penetro en los senos misteriosos  
de tu alma de mujer.  
¿Te ríes...? Algún día  
sabrás, niña, por qué:  
mientras tu sientes mucho y nada sabes,  
yo que no siento ya, todo lo sé.  


  
  
**_Sí, se que puedes entenderme, se que puedes comprenderme y saber qué es lo que siento así como se que no puedes ayudarme, que no puedes perdonarme ni saber porqué no cuento, porque no cuento mis motivos... No son consistentes, no son motivos, solo son excusas con las que engañarme, engañarme y sentirme menos culpable... Pero no son suficientes, demasiada es mi culpa como para ser aliviada..._  
  
  
¡Deja ya de sentir dolor!, ¡deja de sentir culpa!, aparca todos esos sentimientos... ¡Busca en la sabiduría el por qué de tu conducta! Quítate esas lagrimas o seguirás tropezando, quítate esa venda o seguirás bajando... Morirás cuando se cree el equilibrio en ti, no antes ni después. Sólo cuando hayas reído y sufrido tanto como has hecho que otras personas hicieran se te permitirá descansar. Yo antes aprendí y luego experimenté, tu cambiaste ese orden y en nuevo orden vivirás. No juegues más, con lo que no es tuyo. Mi corazón no es de hielo pero sí se heló con tu arrogancia.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Hola!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este fict! Es algo distinto, inspirado en una rima de Becquer y va dedicado a Hikaru ^o^  
  
Dejen reviews plis! ^^  
  
  



End file.
